The Sound of Waves
here | previous = 03 | current = 04 | next = 05 | romaji = Nami no Oto | kanji = 波の音 | airdate = April 27, 2001 }} Now more mindful of the peril in which they face, Kirika and Mireille travel to Ulgia to assassinate ranking conspirators preparing for an elaborate coup d'état within the exotic country. Shortly thereafter, the president of the powerful corporation who was backing the takeover arrives in country to push forward the plan despite its setback. The president's daughter soon arrives from New York to spend time with her father on her birthday, but receives a bitter reception. That night, Kirika reflects upon the girl's appearance, as well as her own sketchy past. After receiving a mysterious letter disclosing Noir's location, President Hammond quickly arranges for an assault by the Ulgian Army forces based in the area to deal with Noir. Their location surrounded by heavily armed Ulgian troops, the unimposing Kirika casually approaches the soldiers. Thrown off by her appearance, the Ulgian troops drop their guard allowing Mireille to capitalize on the situation; Kirika soon joins in and dispatches the remaining forces. Their final targets now awaiting them, Kirika and Mireille set off to complete their mission in Ulgia. Synopsis Kirika comes towards a group of men as a waitress, offering a general and his aquaintences. She, as well as Mireille, is dressed in a white dress. Mireille meets a man alone, walking up to him in a flirtatious manner as she presses her back against him before moving her hand over his chest and pulling out his gun. A gun shot is heard as everyone begins to scream. Kirika pulls out a fork and the man called Tanner falls to the ground. Kirika and Mireille are now in a car where Mireille talks about a group that helps make coup d’états for a living. They go to a little house by the ocean. A man walks down a hallway. He ends up in his room where two other men are waiting for him. They are talking about Tanner and Foster, who were the two men killed earlier. The man says they were unlucky and that's all that it was. He says they don't have time to crush all of their pests, but they will crush this one. Mireille is lying out on the beach, talking about who they are supposed to kill. She says it seems so quiet, to which Kirika quietly agrees. Kirika thinks back to the first episode where she first ran away from the men shooting at her in black suits. The two girls are looking at the man from before. Mireille says it looks like there are five men guarding him; Kirika corrects her and says there are six. A girl comes up and runs towards the man, saying "Hey dad." She is soon smacked by him. At their hotel, she is asked why she came here uninvited. She sits on the bed sadly, saying it doesn't make any difference where he is because she never gets to see him. He tells her she's going home on tomorrow's flight, to which she urges him to stay an extra day. He doesn't remember her birthday, she says. Mireille looks the girl up, finding her name to be Rosaly, daughter of Hammond and his divorced wife. She deduces that he doesn't spend enough time with her. Kirika is sitting off in the dark alone, staring up at the ceiling before looking back at the screen at the picture of Rosaly. She says school and thinks back on the day she woke up with no recollection of who she was or where she was. Hammond walks in on his sleeping daughter, who calls out to him, having not been sleeping after all. She tells him not to worry, because her mom's probably pretty pissed off. He tells her not to worry about her mother, because she'll be coming home next week. A worker of his is talking to him in the car. He tells the driver to stop the car. At his desk, he sets up the picture of his daughter and ex-wife. Two men come in and give him a map, telling him that it just came in. It has a circle over a dot that says Noir. Hammond tells them that Noir is one of the best assassination groups and to send troupes there. At Mireille and Kirika's beach house, they realize that there are people there. Mireille realizes that it must be them and asks Kirika if she's ready. Kirika walks outside in her sundress and is patted down, having been realized to not be carrying any weapons. A man grabs her face, asking her why she's out here alone. Before he can get too many questions out, he's killed, along with a few other people by Mireille on the tip of the roof. Kirika picks up one of the dropped guns and begins to kill the rest. The two get into their car and drive off. A lady in purple is seen playing chess. She moves a black pawn and moves her white queen back. After the pawn moves forward again, she knocks it over and smiles. Hammond realizes that the troupes went in without any backup, and no one is really sure of what happened. He asks for a full report soon. He sits back in his seat and looks down at the picture of his ex-wife and child. The two men from before are in the bathroom complaining about what's happening. They go down the elevator and into the garage where Mireille is waiting. She stands before their car and holds out a gun before sniping the both of them. Kirika walks into the open door of Hammond's office. He is at first surprised, looking down at the picture of his family before staring back at Kirika. She shoots him and the small present he had on his desk and the picture of his family fall off the desk. Mireille exits the building, as does Kirika. As Kirika is walking down the street she passes by Rosaly who drops an orange. Kirika picks it up and places it back in the bag. Rosaly smiles looking back at Kirika as she walks off emotionlessly. Nav Category:Episodes